study session
by storywriter19
Summary: a study session between Natsu and Loke turns into something more. yaoi! Natsu/Loke and Gray at the last part.


**Study session**

**Disclaimer= I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It was time for Natsu's daily studying with Loke and he was regretting watching porn before going. He was currently horny as hell and squirming in his seat. He was just lucky Loke had not noticed yet. Loke leaned in to explain something and Natsu stopped breathing. He cursed his sensitive nose right now. Loke's scent had always affected him in several ways, one of the most common, and sometimes irritating, was it never failed to make his dick erect.

Natsu was turning blue when finally Loke leaned back. He asked Natsu if he wanted something to drink and Natsu rapidly nodded his head. When Loke began to stand up, his spiky hair brushed Natsu's face and it took everything he had not to growl and jump him.

Loke left the room and Natsu sighed in relief. He then looked down at his massive tent. He poked it with his finger and a zap of pleasure ran through him. He groaned then looked at the open door. He stood up then closed the door and then laid in Loke's bed. He pulled down his pants then put his head in Loke's pillow, inhaling his scent, and slowly began to stroke himself. He gradually began to increase his pace, also increasing the pleasure he was feeling.

He was drowning in pleasure and therefore didn't hear the door opening.

Loke stood at the door, drinks in hand, frozen in surprise. He knew the affect he had in Natsu, after all who wouldn't when they saw the dragon in Natsu's pants. He was just surprised to see Natsu in his bed, stroking himself, flushed and panting. It was so much better then in his fantasy.

He closed the door then placed the drinks on their study table and made his way towards Natsu. He sat on the bed and lightly trailed his hand over Natsu's leg, all the while looking at Natsu's face. Natsu didn't seem to notice his hand so he placed his hand on top of Natsu's, which was on his dick. That certainly had his attention.

Natsu's eyes opened and he looked at Loke. Loke smirked at him then lowered his head towards Natsu's cock. He opened his mouth then engulfed Natsu's cock, all the while still staring at Natsu's face. Loke immediately began to deep throat him making Natsu buck his hips.

Natsu was in a sea of pleasure. Nobody had managed to fully deep throat him, not even Gray. He could feel every lick, every suck and every nip. He felt himself about to come so he pulled himself out of Loke's mouth then jumped and pinned Loke under him.

Before Loke could say or do anything, a mouth was smashed upon his. He moaned at the ferocity of the kiss. He could vaguely hear his clothes being torn but he was too much into the kiss to mind. He had never known that Natsu was such a great kisser.

Natsu parted their kiss to stare at the now naked Loke. He licked his lips at the delicious sight. He lowered his head towards Loke's chest and flicked his nipple with his tongue. Loke arched his back and Natsu smirked at finding a sensitive spot so fast.

He played with his nipples for a while then began to lick his way down. He passed Loke's dick and continued his way down. Loke looked down at Natsu in confusion but it soon turned into surprised pleasure when Natsu's tongue licked his ass-crack.

"Natsu!" Loke screamed while arching his back.

Natsu grinned at the reaction then trailed his tongue around Loke's asshole. He then inserted his tongue inside the hole. Loke yelped at the sudden penetration. Natsu twirled his tongue around then began to thrust in and out. Loke moaned and began to push back into Natsu with the rhythm that Natsu had set.

Natsu inserted his index finger just below his tongue then began to thrust. He inserted another finger when Loke relaxed and began to stretch. When the hole was loose enough, he pulled out his tongue but kept his thrusting fingers inside Loke. He then kissed Loke as he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself.

He looked at Loke's eyes, asking a silent question. Loke nodded his head as much as he could with Natsu still kissing him. Natsu slowly pushed in, breaching the muscles that acted as resistance. He stopped when he saw Loke wince. Natsu rubbed Loke's side in a soothing motion. When Loke began to relax, Natsu continued to push in until he was balls deep. He then controlled himself to let Loke relax.

Loke rolled his hips and Natsu took it for what it was. He slowly pulled out then slammed back in. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room. Loke blushed at the sound while Natsu grinned. He continued to slowly pull out and slam back in until Loke began to ask for more between his moans.

Natsu increased his pace and Loke's scream of pleasure grew louder. He could only thank whatever deity out there that Loke lived alone.

He felt Loke's balls tightened, signaling that Loke was about to cum. He wrapped his fingers around Loke's cock and began to pump it. Loke came with a scream. Natsu hissed when the walls around his cock tightened. He bit Loke's shoulder as he came. Natsu slipped out of Loke then fell on the next to Loke.

Before either could say anything, the door to the room slammed open, revealing a shirtless, panting Gray. Gray looked at Natsu then Loke then at Natsu again. He stared at him until Natsu sighed then looked at a bewildered Loke and said, "He wants to join in. He has something like a sixth sense that allows him to know whenever I am having sex."

Loke hesitantly nodded his head, after all he loved Natsu but he could accept Natsu's partners but only for Natsu.

Natsu turned towards Gray then told him that he could join them. Gray quickly removed whatever clothes he had then jumped towards the bed. Loke just knew from his enthusiasm that the 'study' session will be a long one.

~Finish~


End file.
